Charge pumps are used to generate a desired high voltage output in configurations where the supply voltage is comparatively low. Specifically, for example, a charge pump can be used to actuate high value MEMs capacitive switches for use in an antenna tuner. In such configurations, even though the charge pump is electrically isolated from low amplitude radio frequency (RF) signals communicated by such an antenna tuner, high order harmonics of the charge pump can couple into the RF path and degrade the signal-to-noise ratio for low power RF signals in receive mode. Specifically, for example, current spikes in the pump supply (Vdd), ground lines, and the substrate can generate parasitics, leakage, and noise on the supply lines and substrate that can couple to sensitive circuits. To address such issues, best practice isolation can help, but it is also important to minimize the size of harmonics at their source.